


The Painful Goodbyes

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most painful goodbyes are the ones that you never want to say. They are the final goodbyes, the ones that cannot be changed, the ones that will stand the test of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Painful Goodbyes

Lexa swallowed a bark of pain as Clarke slumped against her back. The blonde haired woman's head rested on the curve of Lexa's shoulder blade whilst her arms remained twinned loosely around the Commander's waist. “Hang on Ai Hodnes.” Lexa whispered, her breath ragged as she squeezed Clarke's fingers and spurred her horse onwards. The beast reacted to the scent of blood in the air and the urgent squeeze of his rider's heels, striking out quickly through the under-brush of the forest, clattering along pathways ridden thousands of times by hundreds of horses. “We're almost home.” 

“Lexa,” Clarke coughed, and Lexa felt the splatter of blood across the back of her neck, warm and slick against her skin. “I...”

“Sha,” Lexa whispered as she squeezed Clarke's hand. “I know.” 

Blood dripped thickly but slowly down the inside of Lexa's armour from a wound wrenched across her stomach by the ragged edge of an Azgeda sword. Clarke's breath hissed around the broken length of an arrow that lodged itself in the wall of her chest. Lexa listened to the rasp of Clarke's breathing, the wet cough of her lungs and the slow hiss of her throat.

“Almost Hodnes,” Lexa murmured as she urged the horse onwards. “She's waiting...”

“I...” Clarke pushed her forehead against Lexa's shoulder as tears welled up in her eyes. “Tell her I love her.”

“Tell her yourself.” Lexa ordered strongly despite the tremble in her voice. “Hang on.” 

*

The warning cry sounded throughout Tondc when Lexa's black steed strode through the entryway with two slumped figures perched on its back. The beast stopped in the middle of the village's rebuild centre, his body taut, his ears flickering urgently. Neither figure on its back moved.

A child rushed to the horse. Her fingers closed around the bridle and slipped upwards along the stallion's nose soothingly. Then, a wail left her lips.

“Nomon!” The child cried reaching backwards to curl her fingers around Lexa's wrist. “Ai Nomon!”

Lexa's eyes fluttered open weakly and her lips crinkled upwards. “Yongon,” The woman whispered softly, her voice crackling as she lifted her voice to speak to the woman behind her daughter. “Indra, take Clarke.” 

“Sha Heda.” Indra whispered, reaching upwards to wrap her arms around Clarke's limp body, lifting the blonde haired woman from the back of the horse. 

Lexa slid off the side of the stallion, and landed awkwardly on one knee and her hands. “Leia,” Lexa murmured as she climbed to her feet. “We must say goodbye to your Mother.” 

“No!” Leia cried shaking her head desperately as she launched herself forward into Lexa's arms.

The Commander stumbled under the weight of her daughter but managed to hold her weight in the protective curl of her arms. “My tent Indra.” Lexa ordered as she carried her daughter.

*

“Why?” Leia whimpered as she pressed her tiny fist against Lexa's collarbone. “Why is she leaving me?”

“She doesn't want to leave ai yongon.” Lexa answered, pressing a soft kiss to Leia's forehead as she smoothed the hair away from her skin. “Death is not something that you can deny indefinitely. Your Mother is strong, but death is stronger.” 

“She can't...” Leia said, a hiccup interrupting the rest of her sentence, tears dripping down her cheek. “Can't you save her?”

“No,” Lexa murmured, closing her eyes as a wave of pain flowed across her, swallowing her heart in it's cold embrace. “I do not have that power Leia. Come, she is weak, we must say goodbye. She held on to see you.” 

“Sha Nomon,” Leia said weakly before slipping out of Lexa's arms to stand at the edge of the bed. Leia's hand wavered uncertainly above Clarke's fingers before moving to grasp the pale digits tightly. “Mum,” Leia murmured, her voice breaking, and tears dribbling down her cheeks. “I love you.” 

“Ai hod yu in Leia.” Clarke answered, her voice soft – breathless – and stuttering as she spoke. “Look after your Nomon, she's going to need you.”

“Sha,” Leia whispered. “I will.” 

“May we meet again ai yongon.” Clarke whispered as her eyelids fluttered closed once more.

Leia curled her small body into Clarke's side, and held her hand until her chest refused to rise once more before screaming out her despair. Lexa wrapped her arms around her daughter's body, holding onto the young girl, whispering useless reassurances and desperate affection into her ear as tears dripped down her own cheeks.


End file.
